Jean und die MäcGonnagalle
by Cygna
Summary: Ein Beitrag zur alten MarySue-ppt von nesselbrand.de.vu ... einfach nur schwachsinn... seit auf alles gefasst, dies ist der 2.te Platz!


Disclaimer: Nichts mir, alles Rowling ihrs

Warnings: Drogenmissbrauch *lol*, Sillyness ahead, nonsense ^^

Rating: PG

A/N: Ja. Das ist ein Beitrag zu der schon gaaaanz alten Mary-Sue-Competition von *werbetrommel rühr* Es ging darum, die bescheuertste Mary-Sue zu schreiben, mit allen Rechtschreib- und Orthografiefehlern. Und da mir grad langweilig ist pack ich das einfach mal aud ff.net *schmeil* Es wird keine Fortsetzung geben, wie man am Ende sieht und ich bitte um Reviews um zu erfahren, ob ich wirklich den 2. Platz verdient habe ^.~ Flames sind immer wieder gerne gesehen *gg* *reibt sich die Hände *

Jean und die MäcGonnagalle

Es war ein Montagmorgen, als die Kutsche aus Frankreich auf dem Hogwartsgelände landete. Die Schüler der Zauberschule standen, in Klassen unterteilt, auf dem Rasen vor dem Schloss und warteten angespannt auf das Etwas, das in der Kutsche wartete. Das "Etwas" in der Kutsche erging es nicht minder besser. Schließlich ging die riesige Tür, die mit rosafarbenen Seidenvorhängen verziert war, auf und eine Masse von Frau kam heraus. Professor Dumbledore breitete seine Arme aus und trat verschmitzt lächelnd auf die Person zu. "Dumbled'or" Die Frau schloss den, für ihre Verhältnisse, kleinen Professor in die Arme. "Madame Maxine, meine Liebe, wie geht es ihnen?" Dumbledore wurde halb durch die Luft gewirbelt. "Supérb. Und wie ge't es dir, Albüs, mein Gutster?" "Wunderbar, wunderbar." antwortete Dumbledore, nachdem er endlich wieder mit den Füßen auf dem Erdenboden war und sich die Brille zurecht gerückt hatte. "Schön, sie mal wieder bei uns zu haben. Zitronenbonbon?" Madame Maxine nahm dankend an und der Professor wand sich an seine Schüler.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, ich darf euch meine liebe Freundin Madame Maxine vorstellen. Einige von euch werden sie bestimmt noch kennen. Sie ist die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons und vor zwei Jahren war sie mit einigen Schülern hier, als das Trimagische Turnier stattgefunden hat. Nun hat sie auch ein paar Schüler bei sich, die das kommende Jahr bei uns verbringen werden. Madame Maxine selber wird in zwei Tagen wieder abreisen."

Hinter Madame Maxine lugten einige Schüler neugierig aus der Kutsche, Ausrufe des Entzückens wurden laut, wie etwa „Très chic" „Oh la la" „As-tu vu cettes grandes toures?" und ein „Pardon Madame, est-ce qu'on pourrait entrer? Isch bin überzeugt, von innen ist es noch viel schöner." Ohne Aufforderung sprang ein großer, schlanker Junge aus der Kutsche und trat mit einnehmendem Lächeln auf Dumbledore zu und begrüßte diesen mit einem kräftigen Händedruck. Der Professor sah einen Moment verwirrt aus, doch dann lachte er scheinbar erleichtert auf. „Jean-Pierre, mein Junge." Anstatt irgendwelche Zurückhaltung zu zeigen schloss er den Jungen in die Arme. „Jean-Pieeeeerre!!" ertönte eine hysterische Stimme aus der Kutsche. Ein Mädchen mit blond-gelocktem Haar sprang hinter ihm aus der Kutsche. „Jean-Pierre!" Der Junge drehte sich elegant um und lächelte das Mädchen an. „Marie-Francoise. Was ist denn?" Das Mädchen sprang ihm an den Arm und krallte sich im Stoff seines Designermantels fest. Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und klimperte Jean-Pierre mit ihren langen dichten Wimpern an. „Jean-Pierre, wer ist der Mann?" „Das ist Professor Dumbledore, der Leiter dieser Schule. Er hat damals mit Nicholas Flamel den Stein der Weisen gemacht, ist der einzige Mensch, vor dem Voldemort Angst hat, und ein Zitronenbonbonfan. Und" jetzt flüsterte er fast, damit es nur wenige hören konnten. „Er trägt Rosa-Herzchen-Unterwäsche." Dumbledore errötete unter seinem Bart und sagte dann, nachdem er sich ein weiteres Zitronenbonbon in den Mund gesteckt hatte „Ja, du bist wirklich gut informiert, Jean-Pierre. Öchö-öchö." Er räusperte sich laut, um sich von den restlichen Schülern Gehör zu verschaffen. „Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, Lehrer und Lehrerinnen, liebe Krake im See. Das hier" Er klopfte Jean-Pierre auf die Schulter. „Ist Jean-Pierre." Jean-Pierre lächelte mit Zahnpasta-Werbungs-Lächeln ins „Publikum". Sofort hörte man von links und rechts Aufseufzen und auch ein hohles *plumps*. Das *plumps* war von Ron gekommen, der sich eigentlich gerade an Hermione festgesaugt hatte (er versuchte sie zu küssen), da diese sich aber zu Jean-Pierre gewandt hatte, fiel er bei einem erneuten Versuch einfach um. Außerdem hatte ihn Jean-Pierres Schönheit in eine Art Schockzustand versetzt. Alle waren hin und weg, selbst die Jungen fingen vereinzelt an zu sabbern. Dabei fing das Schauspiel doch jetzt erst an.

Die Schüler aus Beauxbatons hatten mittlerweile ihren ganzen Pröll ausgeladen und in die große Halle gehievt. Madame Maxine wollte der Auswahl durch den Sprechenden Hut nicht beiwohnen, sie wollte lieber „die Kutsche und die Pferde zu Hagrid bringen". In der Halle währenddessen wurde munter drauflosentschieden, der Sprechende Hut hatte eigens für die Austauschschüler ein Lied entworfen und schon zwei Französinnen nach Hufflepuff und einen Franzosen nach Revenchlor geschickt. Nun stand ein etwas grober Klotz vorne und nahm den Sprechenden Hut etwas unsanft in die Hand und klatschte ihn sich unsanft und ohne auf die Gefühle des alten Stoffstücks achtend auf den Kopf. Draco flüsterte derweil „Oh Mann, der Looser kommt bestimmt nach Hufflepuff, guckt doch mal wie blöd der schon aussieht.", als auch schon ein schmerzerfülltes „Slytherin!!" von Seiten des Hutes kam. Unsanft wurde dieser auf den Stuhl geschmissen, auf dem er eine unsanfte Landung hinlegte, über die glatte Oberfläche des Stuhles rutschte und unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlug. Von dort unten aus sah er noch, wie der Unhold sowohl die Stufen von der „Bühne" runter, als auch einen Stuhl des Slytherintisches vergewaltigte (er ging sehr unsanft mit ihnen um). Der Hut wurde von McGonnagalle aufgehoben und an Jean-Pierre weitergereicht, der an der Reihe war. Noch ehe er den Hut auf dem Kopf hatte, rief dieser auch schon: „Ich werde für diesen besonderen Jungen ein neues Haus einführen! Es wird die Farben Pink und Orange tragen! Eigentlich wollte ich ja schon für Harry Potter ein neues Haus machen, aber im Gegensatz, zu diesem Jungen hier, ist er ein Nichts!" (Harry: „Och menno" *geht sterben*) MacGonnagalle lächelte verlegen und sagte dann zu Jean-Pierre: „ich denke sie werden dann am Lehrertisch sitzen, Mongsieur, oder? Mein linker, linker Platz ist nämlich noch frei *kicher*" „Ich werde mich sehr gerne neben sie setzen, Madame." Die Worte, die die beiden wechselten, gingen leider in dem tosenden Beifall und dem Berg von BH's die auf die „Bühne" geworfen wurden unter (haha, wer findet die Alliterationen?). Da ja jetzt Jean-Pierre schon drangewesen war, hatte der Hut keinen Bock mehr und steckte den Rest einfach zu den Hufflepuff-Loosern. Somit war Jean-Pierre nun also im pinke-orange-karierten Haus, saß am Lehrertisch und musste aber bei den Gryffindor schlafen, da er es ja schön gemütlich und comfortable haben. Dafür wurden Harrym Ron, Neviile, Deamus und Sean ausquartiert und nach Hufflepuff gestopft, da das den Teamgeist förderte. Ausserdem durfte er sich 4 Mädchen (oder Jungen aussuchen), die bei ihm schlafen durften, was er aber nicht tat, da es ja sehr unfair den anderen gegenüber waäre und so schlief Jean-Paul alleine im Gryffindorschlaff Saal. Jean-Paul ging natürlich immer früh zu Bett, lernte dort noch eine Stunde für die Schule und stand auch morgens früh auf, damit er den Hauselfen die Arbeit in der Küche abnehmen kann, weil er ausserdem noch ein ecksellenter Koch ist. Während unser guter Jean-Paul also immer ein guter und braver Junge war, bemerkte kaum jemand, was bei den Hufflepuffs alles abging. Dort wurde gekifft was das Zeug hielt, ein lebensgroßer Schrein war errichtet für Jean-Pierre errichtet worden. Die ganzen Mädchen brachten ihre BH's als Opfergaben und verbrannten sie an der Fahnstange. Sie hatten sie unter andern einen Club für „Ich muss hier noch was reinschreiben" gegründet. Jeweils am nächsten Morgen wurde dieses Febréze-Zeuig auf die Möbel gesprüht, damit keiner der Lehrer den Hanfgeruch riechen konnte. Als dann diese „Febréze-Bläschen mit Hanfgeruch" in die Luft stiegen, fing man sie mit einem großen Glas auf, stellte das Glas in den Gefrierschrank, damit das „Febréze-Zeuig mit Hanfbläschen" flüssig wurde und man es am Abend wieder trinken konnte um stoned zu werden. Der Schrein bekam auch jeden Tag ein neues Inventarteil, da selbst MCGonnagall mitsammelte und kiffte (war ja nicht ihr Haus.) Denn schließlich saß sie 3mal am Tag neben Jean-Paul am Essenstisch und konnte so auch die Servietten stibitzen, die sich Jean-Pierre zum Essen in den Kragen stopfte, um seine Desinger-Roben nicht dreckig zu machen, was im Grunde garnicht nötig war, da er sehr reinlich und ohne zu kleckern aß. 

Während seines Aufenthalts in Hogwarts datete Jean sehr viele Mädchen, unter anderem auch einige Jungen, selbst Dumblediore führte er aus. Jean-Paul war ein wahrer Jentelmän, ein Traum jedens in Hogwart, romantisch, sich nicht aufzwingend und (natürlich nur wenn der Partner wollte) toll im Bett. Eines Tages hatter er eine Verabredung mit MacGonegalle und sie trafen sich am See, wo sie in der Ferne Draco und Harry wetteifern sahen. „Als nächstes mit mir! Blablabla!" „nein, blablabla er geht als nächstes mit mir aus!" Die beiden Jungen veranstalteten ein spannendes Match im Fliegen. 

Minerva und Jean-Pierre trafen sich in der Großen Halle. Jean-Paul hatte schon auf sie erwartet (er war immer pünktlich), als Minerva um die Ecke kam. Sie trug ein langes bodo-rotes Kleid, das eng anlag mit Schleppe. Ihr Haar trug sie offen und hatte es schwarz gefärbt wegen dem grau (sie wahr sehr hüpsch). Sie aßen etwas und gingen dann in Mineva's Zimmer, wo sie sich sehr lange unterhielten. Irgendwann küssten sie sich. Es war total schön und Mineva's erster Kuss. Sie zogen sich langsam aus, aber den Rest könnt ihr euch jetzt denken. Am nächsten Tag verabschiedete sich Jean-Paul mit einem Kuss und ging zum Frühstück. Als Mineva ein paar Minuten später nachkam, strahlte sie wie ein Honigkuchen. „Liebling, ich muss dir was sagen, ich bin schwanger von dir! „das ist toll, willst du mich heiraten??" „ja, ich will! Und die beiden heirateten auf der Stelle, weil Dumbledior Priester spielte. Als die Trauung vollzogen war, war plötzlich ein lautes Rauschen. Die Post kam und Jean-Paul-Pierre bekam einen Brief. „Schatz, ich soll Auror werden, Hauptauror für Europa und später für die Welt, komm wir brennen durch!" Und Mineva, ihr Mann und das Babie das später den Namen Heiner, wenn es ein Junge ist, oder, wenn es ein Mädchen war, Marianne haben sollte. Brannten durch und alles nahm wieder seinen gewohnten Lauf, selbst Harry und Draco vertrugen sich und hatten sich wieder lieb. Und alle waren fröhlich, denn Jean vernichtet Voldemort.

-Fin-


End file.
